Christmas Lights
by OneMooseTwoMeese
Summary: You know what really sucks? Having a fight with your boyfriend on your first Christmas together, that SUCKS. And walking around outside without a coat, that also sucks.


Had anyone approached Hidan right now and asked him whether or not he was okay, he might have actually answered that no, he was not okay. Though it did take him a while to realize. At first, he had mostly been angry with Kakuzu. _"Stupid, cheap, asshole Kakuzu!"_Whom he, by the way, hated. Very much. At the moment. But, an angry growl, that no doubt had given the old lady he just passed by quite a scare, and ten minutes of walking without a coat later, he was forced to come to the realisation that he wasn't actually that angry at Kakuzu, he was hurt and upset.

With some reluctance, he allowed himself a moment to be immersed in thought. Now, Hidan was in no way a great thinker. He was more of an "actions-speak-louder-than-words"-kind of guy. Kakuzu was pretty much the same, something that probably was one of the reasons why they fit so well togeth-... _"No! Bad thoughts! I am not thinking about him!"_ A fresh rush of anger coursed through his body. _"Stupid motherfucker..."_  
But while Hidan was not prone to grand philosophical thoughts, or much thinking overall, really, he was very rational whenever he did stop to think about things. And his rational mindset was telling him that the fight he had been in just fifteen minutes earlier had been mostly his own fault. His own fault, for pushing just the right buttons to send Kakuzu into a rage. With a sigh, he slowed his steps. _"Such a small thing to get in a fight over, seriously. I mean, sure, it would've been nice to go out to eat, just this once. But way to overreact, when I basically knew how he'd react. ...And I probably shouldn't have called him a cheap bastard."_ He thought with a wince. _"I guess that I just wanted to do something special or whatever, for our first Christmas together."_ With another sigh, he turned a street corner, not really making a note of, nor caring, where he ended up.  
His attempts at thinking of something more pleasant than the hateful words he had exchanged with his ...boyfriend? proved futile, as his thoughts unasked drifted back to the man in question. _"What if he thought that I meant all those things I said? What if he's gone when I return?"_No, Hidan was not angry at all. He was hurt, upset, and scared of being left alone. People, in his experience, had a nasty tendency to leave.

But he still kept on walking, his skin breaking out in goosebumps in the cold. Why hadn't he thought of bringing his coat? _"It's like goddamn Antarctica here, seriously..."_ The streets were emptying quickly, people hurrying past him. But even so, he just couldn't go back now, couldn't face _him_ yet. He had never consciously decided on his destination, but he noted without really caring that he was getting closer to the big park in the middle of the city. The very park where he had watched the annual firework-show every Christmas for as long as he could remember. He belatedly realized that it must be nearly ten p.m. by now, and thus almost time for the show to start. He stopped, in a brief moment of indecisiveness.  
Should he watch the fireworks alone this year, for the first time since he met Deidara, and in extension, the rest of his current friends? He had watched the fireworks on his own all through his childhood, and those had been very lonely times indeed. Or maybe, and this might be even worse, he would run into friends there. Deidara wouldn't miss it for the world, and he would probably drag Sasori along... And if he did run into them, seeing them cuddle or whatever would definitely make him feel really, really bad.  
He turned around, thinking about his options. He could always walk back home. _"But Kakuzu, he's probably still mad at me..."_No, home was not an option. And besides, straight out walking away from the fireworks would make him feel bad, too... He contemplated the Christmas lights and the tacky inflatable snowmen and Santas, lining the road. To think, he had actually wanted all that shit as a kid...

With a shudder that wasn't entirely from the cold, Hidan turned back to face the park. _"The lesser of two evils,"_ He thought wryly. _"Talk about Christmas spirit... Ho, ho, fucking ho. There isn't even any motherfucking snow!"_ In sudden anger, he kicked at the ground. But, as suddenly as his irritation appeared, it subsided. With yet another sigh, he entered the iron-wrought gates of the rather crowded park. All good temper he had left in his being vanished once he realized that the closest hilltop was occupied by his gang of friends. Obviously, without him.  
_"Oh, great. Just fucking splendid. You know it is Christmas when your supposed-to-be-friends meet up without inviting you. Just wonderful."_ He hadn't thought that his mood could get any worse tonight, but apparently he had been wrong. Feeling absolutely miserable, he turned on his heel, meaning to rush off somewhere, anywhere, in his anger. Part of him just wanted Kakuzu, now. Seriously, he could barely even feel how cold he was, he was that angry. Or hurt. Or whatever. So, he made to rush off, dramatically. Only, there was someone standing right behind him. Whom he couldn't help but walk straight into. Not very dramatically.  
"Watch where the fuck you're going, motherf-!" Words died on his tongue as he turned his face up to meet the eyes of the offender.

In the background, Hidan could hear Deidara starting the countdown.  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!"  
"...You got a text from Deidara, just before you left." Kakuzu cleared his throat, a little awkwardly, and made to hand over Hidan's coat.  
"Seven! Six! Five!"  
There was a moment when they just stared at eachother, Hidan not making a move towards the coat.  
"Four!"  
In a heartbeat Hidan's arms were around Kakuzu's neck, the coat falling to the ground, forgotten,  
"Three!"  
as Kakuzu's hands settled on Hidan's waist, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and oh, it iwas/i...  
"Two! One!"

Several things happened at once; applause, as the December sky was filled with colors and explosions; laughter, as Tobi shouted "Happy new year!" and was rewarded by a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Deidara; noises of wonder as someone shouted "Hey! It's snowing!"; and, incredible warmth, spreading through Hidan's body as Kakuzu's lips met his.

* * *

A/N: Deidara texted Hidan about the meet-up, but since Hidan had his phone in his coat, he didn't see... the text... ...Yeah...


End file.
